Randall Tugman
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Patton Oswalt |notebook = A socially awkward virgin and internet sex addict who is using the outbreak as a chance to get "married" to any unfortunate women he can find. |job = None |mission = Here Comes the Groom |weapon = Giant Chainsaw |gender = Male |age = 28 |race = Caucasian |}} Randy Tugman is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2. He is an obese man in a fetish costume who wields a large chainsaw. Story Dead Rising 2 Here Comes the Groom Randy has captured his father and a bride. His father begs him to stop, calling him "Randall," but he insists on being called "Randy." He forces his father to marry them, and as the woman tries to escape, he holds her back, claiming that the other dead brides in the room didn't mean anything to him. His reasoning behind his desperation to be married is that he doesn't want to die a virgin. As Chuck walks into the room, his father cries out for help. Enraged, Randy kills his father with the chainsaw, then attempts to kill Chuck for ruining his big day. After he is defeated, he falls on his back, too injured to pick himself up. One of his previous "brides" then reanimates as a zombie and eats him alive. Tactics Don't be fooled by Randy's size, he's fast on his feet and is more than capable of outrunning Chuck. His attack pattern is fairly simple. He will sprint at Chuck and slash out with his chainsaw. If the attack connects, he will perform a short pelvic thrust victory dance before repeating the process. One good technique is to stick close to the sides of the pews and bait Randy into charging. As he gets close, vault the side of the pew. This will force Randy to run around the outside of the pews to attack. If you repeat this process a few times, Randy will run out of steam and start panting. Run in close and attack with a relatively fast weapon (Katana, Knife Gloves etc). A successful attack may cause Randy to fall to his knees, allowing you to deplete around half his health bar in one string of attacks. If you leave the room, Randy will move over to his captive and start trying to bearhug her. This will very slowly deplete her health. If you leave the chapel for a moment and reenter when hes bearhugging his captive. You can shoot him once and draw him outside where you have more room to maneuver. If you allow too much distance between you and him, he will retreat back inside. The flamethrower is a fairly good weapon to stop him when hes attacking. But it WONT stop him if hes in an all out charge. Another strategy is to draw him outside and jump up onto the round kiosk. you have to jump onto the metal awning from the back side of the kiosk. You can do this right after you shoot him but it will be close so dont mess up, hes very fast. From here you can use ranged weapons, but they dont do as much damage as the sword or spiked gloves. and after a few moments he'll retreat back into the chapel. Trivia *Randy's death is similar to Cletus Samson's, in that both are attacked and eaten by zombified people they had previously killed. *Randy's boss theme is "Shiny" by Blue Stahli. Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths